Расположение душ
По всему миру игры''' Heaven Forest разбросаны свитки, иногда рядом находятся книги на стойках для чтения. Всегда рядом со свитками будут души, их игрок и должен собирать. Расположение свитков и душ '''Nature's Design (рус. Облик природы) * A watch is an intricate and purposeful mechanism (Часы - это сложный и целенаправленный механизм) * It is clear that someone must have designed it (Понятно, что кто-то должен был его спроектировать) * What we observe in the form of living creatures in the natural world is a manifestiation of design (То, что мы наблюдаем в виде живых существ в естественном мире - облик природы, её "дизайн") * Nature requires a designer. (Природе нужен "дизайнер") A new Journey '(рус. ''Новые открытия) * What is the meaning of life? (В чём смысл жизни?) * Does it have a meaning at all? (Есть ли он вообще?) * If it has, can a human being comprehend it? (Если да, то будет ли он понятен человеку?) * Follow the paths in order to get an answer to these questions. (Следуй по правильному пути и найдёшь ответы на эти вопросы) 'Hero's Journey '(рус. Путь героя) * Ancient cultures had legends describing the direction and purpose of an admirable life (Древняя культура не имела представления о всей полноте мира. С помощью легенд они описывали его строение как могли) * Our life journey is a spiraling tower full of secret passages, precipitous stairways, mysterious characters and revealing visions (Наш жизненный путь - это спиралевидная башня с тайными проходами, обрывистыми лестницами, таинственными комнатами и прекрасным видом на ничего) 'The Diversity of Life '(рус. Разнообразие жизни) * The diversity of life on earth is the result of evolution (Разнообразие жизни на Земле - результат эволюции) * An impredictable and natural process of genetic modification that is affected by natural selection (Это прогнозируемый и естественный процесс генетической модификации, на который влияет естественный отбор) 'The Tree of Life '(рус. Древо жизни) * Life is a series of alternating stages and transitions (Жизнь - это череда чередующихся этапов и переходов) * This sequence is often rapresented as an ascending spiral or as the tree of life (Эта последовательность часто представляется как восходящая спираль или как дерево жизни) * Life is a repeating cyrcle that can also be seen as a progression: (Жизнь - это повторяющийся цирк, который также можно рассматривать как прогресс:) * "developing from one stage to the next we pass along the progresses we have made to the next generation which in turn progresses even further" ("развиваясь от одного этапа к другому, мы приходим к прогрессу, которого мы добились для следующего поколения, которое, в свою очередь, продвигается еще дальше") 'The Reality of the World '(рус. Каков мир в реальности) * Since our mind is limited and conditioned, our eyes see only a fraction of reality (Пока наше сознание ограничено и обусловлено, наши глаза видят лишь часть реальности) * Animals have a different vision of reality than we do (У животных другое видение реальности, чем у нас) * So is there an objective version of the world at all? (Так чьё видение верно?) 'Self Consciousness '(рус. Самосознание) * Introspection process enables us to think over our own inner world (Процесс самоанализа позволяет нам задуматься над собственным внутренним миром) * The educational path has no end, because there is always residue of lack (Изучению нет предела, потому что всегда есть то что мы не знаем) * Closer and closer to the truth we have to be willing to accept uncertainty and incomplete knowledge (Все ближе и ближе к истине, мы должны быть готовы к неопределенности и неполноты знаний) * Always ready to update our beliefs is new evidence comes in (Единственный шанс приблизиться к истине - найти новые доказательства) 'The Ego '(рус. Человеческий эгоизм) * Values of the possession, greed and selfishness. (Владение, жадность, эгоизм) * Those are the causes of or destructive relationship with nature (Вот причины вражды человека и природы) * We are our own enemies: the ones that prevent the flow of energy. (Так, получается, мы враги сами себе! Сами себя губим) 'Creating the World '(рус. Создание мира) * You might feel insignificant in the vaccines of the cosmos and perhaps you become alienated by thinking that your atoms obey impersonal laws of physics (Вы можете чувствовать себя незначительными в масштабах космоса и, возможно, вы отчужденны, думаете, что ваши атомы подчиняются иным законам физики) * But you are personally creating the world at every just by looking at it. (Но вы сами создаёте свой мир смотря на него) 'Awakening '(рус. Пробуждение) * Waking up to the realm of the spirit recognizing universal spiritual truth that is unchanging and eternal (Пробуждаемся в духовном царстве, полном тайнами нашей признательной души, нашей "правды" бесконечной) * '''Другой вариант перевода * Waking up to the realm of the spirit recognizing universal spiritual truth that is unchanging and eternal (Пробуждение до царства духа, признающего универсальную духовную истину, неизменную и вечную) * The three major experiences where growth can occur in everyday life: mind, body and spirit (А три вещи, которые становятся лучше и лучше в повседневной жизни, это: разум, тело и душа) 'Spiritual Mind '(рус. Духовный мир) * The real root of suffering is this never ending and pointless pursuit for material needs, which causes us to be in a constant state of tension, restlessness and dissatisfaction. (Настоящий корень страдания - это бесконечное и бессмысленное стремление к материальным потребностям, которое заставляет нас находиться в постоянном напряжении, беспокойстве и неудовлетворенности) * Due to this pursuit, the mind is never satisfied. (Из-за этого стремления разум никогда не бывает удовлетворен) * The way to happiness is to know the truth about yourself. (Путь к счастью - это знать правду о себе) 'Morality '(рус. Моральные понятия) * What is right and what is wrong? (Что есть хорошо, а что есть плохо?) * Who decides these concepts? (Кто решает?) * We do. (Мы!) * Society decides through their laws (Мы, общество, решаем всё по своим правилам) * So is there is universal concept of right and wrong? (Но кто прав? Есть ли универсальное понятие добра и зла?) Смысл жизни 'The Meaning of Life '(рус. Смысл жизни)